You Found Me
by azn-cutie-322
Summary: Yuffie is broken hearted when her boyfriend Cloud breaks up with her to date Aerith. She meets a new guy, Leon, and starts to date him, but does she really like him or does she just want revenge? When her jealousy of Aerith gets out of hand something happ


Title: You Found Me

Author: azncutie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. All the characters belong to sega. Also, the song "You Found Me" belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

Pairings: Yuffie/Squall (main pairing), Sora/Riku, Cloud/Aerith…. That's all the pairings I have. Tell me if you want any more pairings though, and I'll add them in.

Rating: PG-13 for language and yeah…

Summary: Yuffie is broken hearted when her boyfriend Cloud breaks up with her to date Aerith. She meets a new guy, Leon, and starts to date him, but does she really like him or does she just want revenge? When her jealousy of Aerith gets out of hand something happens that she never really expected. Will everything turn out OK, or will it crumble into pieces?

Note: I am writing this for my friend. If this story is popular enough, I might write a sequel, but we're not there yet. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Surviving

You Found Me Kelly Clarkson

Is this a dream

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I'd become

Comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

Oh I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the down and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

So here we are

And that's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that's faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can believe

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the down and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

I was hiding

Till you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know

How did you know

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the down and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

Yuffie sat on her bed looking out the window as tears rolled out of her green eyes and she tried to get the memory of Cloud out of her mind.

He had recently broken up with her because he didn't like her anymore and wanted to date Aerith.

Yuffie had already spent 4 days in her room, slowly deteriorating before her eyes. She didn't really care anymore. She had really thought that they would work out.

Cloud had made her feel so secure, so happy. Now she was a disaster waiting to happen.

Knockknock

"Come in," Yuffie said in a whisper.

Sora walked into the room with Riku right behind him.

"How are you Yuffie? You look so frail," Sora said softly.

"I'm fine. Just go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just want to die so I don't have to feel the pain anymore," she sobbed

"Don't say that. If cloud doesn't think you should be his girlfriend anymore, then just forget about him. He doesn't deserve you because he hurt you so much. There's someone else in this world that would b better for you, so get up and go out into the world," Riku replied defiantly.

Yuffie perked up at this.

"You guys are right, if Cloud doesn't want to be with me anymore, then why should I care? I'm gonna go out and find someone that would take better care of me," Yuffie said with confidence.

"You guys are the best," Yuffie said, putting her arms around Sora and Riku's necks.

Leon opened his eyes.

"_Ughh. I have to go to a new school again. Why can't my parents just make up their minds and just stay there permanently?! Oh well, maybe there'll be some cute girls there,"_ Leon said to himself.

He got up and looked at the clock. It read 6:30, so he still had an hour before he had to get to his school.

He went to his closet and got out a pair of jeans, sneakers, socks, and a white t-shirt.

He went to examine himself in the mirror. His shoulder length dark brown was perfect, not too neat and not too messy. His deep blue eyes shone from the light in his room.

He left and went to eat breakfast. Then he went to his car. It was a black mustang convertible.

He arrived at his school and thought to himself, "_Oh well, here goes nothing."_

He walked a classroom numbered E164.

He looked in and saw the teacher.

"Excuse me, are you Professor Sephiroth?"

"Yes I am. You must be Leon, our new student."

"Yeah."

"You can be Yuffie's partner. She sits right there."

Leon looked where he was pointing. Sitting there was a pretty girl with black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a lime green alter top, a jean skirt, and lime green flip-flops.

He walked towards her and sat down in the seat beside her.

"Hey, I'm Leon."

"I'm Yuffie."

Yuffie gave Leon a cute smile and looked back at Professor Sephiroth.

For the next hour he sat there taking notes on chemistry.

The bell rang and everyone got up. The next class he had with Yuffie again. It was calculus.

After calculus, he had lunch. He didn't know where to sit.

He was walking around looking for an empty seat when he accidentally knocked into someone. He dropped his tray and found in the next second Yuffie standing beside him catching all him food on his tray in the exact places they were before.

"Thanks," he said looking at her with a surprised expression on his face.

She smiled at him.

"Come sit with me and my friends."

Leon thought to himself, "_Well, I met a pretty girl and she seems to want to get to know me. Maybe the day won't be so bad after all."_

He followed Yuffie and smiled as he sat down and started talking to her friends.

TBC…

azncutie


End file.
